


Spring Fling

by Shadowheartdesigns (shadowkitten)



Series: Smoke and Mirrors [6]
Category: Princess Principal (Anime), Princess Principal: Game of Mission (Video Game)
Genre: (Dance partners that is), Dancing, F/F, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Multi, Partner Swapping, Period-Typical Bigotry, Polyamory, Waltzing, mostly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitten/pseuds/Shadowheartdesigns
Summary: It's time for the Spring Ball! The White Pigeons all have dates. Chise has somehow managed to show up with both Marilla and Lily.





	Spring Fling

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly after Long Live the Queen chapter 1  
> Almost entirely F/F (or F/F/F) in content except for a brief mention of Chris and an Original Male Character.

Lily Gaveston padded into her room quickly closing the door behind her. She wore a loose bathrobe.

"Dress," she muttered, glancing at her bed with a nod. "Okay. Hair."

She frowned, and sat down at her dressing table. She unwrapped a towel from around her head. Still damp. She scowled at the mirror, then scowled at the heavy, gun-shaped item sitting on the side of her table.

"Can't be helped." She took the electric chord of the item, plugged it into the wall socket, and pressed the contact. It started making a high-pitched whine. Lily winced, and picked it up. It looked, and felt, a little too much like a gun.

She sighed, and held her hand in front of the nozzle. Warming air was blowing out. She held her hand in place for another moment, until it got hot. Then she aimed it at her hair, and picked up a brush.

After a few minutes of combing and blow-drying her hair, she shut off the dryer. She pulled it all back into a loose pony-tail. She shrugged. It would do for now.

She stood up, leaving her robe on the chair. She fastened a garter belt around her waist, and slid white silk stockings onto her feet and legs, fastening them in place by the suspender straps. Her cheeks turned pink as she pulled her bloomers on last.

There was a knock at her door.

"Lily?" It was a familiar voice.

"Just a moment," she said. She padded over to the door, and with one arm over her bare chest, unlocked and opened the door, allowing her friend to slip in. Lily's face turned crimson at her friend's look of shock.

"I ... um. You need help? With your hair?"

Lily nodded.

"Yeah."

"Put your dress on. I'd ... rather not have to look at ... I mean ... please."

The dress was lime green, with puffy, quarter-length sleeves. The rather daring neckline showed surprisingly generous cleavage. When Lily had slipped it on, she sat down and her friend began to comb and brush out her hair.

“So, Lily? You’re going with someone special to the dance?”

“Wh ...why would you say that?”

“Well, you’ve a very nice dress. You’ve used that scented soap, that you love but never use because it’s too expensive. You’ve asked me to braid your hair. And, you’re wearing your bloomers over your suspenders. As though you expect them to be removed ….”

Lily blushed furiously.

“it’s … in case I need the necessity room. And … so what if I am?”

“Didn’t you say you were attending the dance with that oriental girl?”

Lily winced. “I … may have mentioned something like that. I suppose.”

“I’m surprised, Lily. It’s unlike you to pursue such a relationship. An _oriental_? And a girl at that. It butts against the scandalous.”

Lily frowned. “I can’t tell if you’re serious or not.”

The girl shrugged.

“Well, it’s no matter to me how you fill your empty … moments. Just don’t be too obvious.”

Lily didn’t respond. She watched in the mirror, as her friend finished with her hair. She barely recognized herself: her hair, tightly braided, was arranged in spirals on either side of her head.

“there. Now, I have one question for you.”

Lily turned, and tilted her head.

“What?”

“I’ve heard tell oriental girls taste of exotic spices. Is it true?”

Lily spluttered.

“Th… that is not appropriate!”

“Oh come on, Lily! Tell me! Does she taste of saffron? Pepper? Or is it just like curry, all a mish-mash ….”

Lily was as bright red as ever. She spluttered incoherently for several minutes, followed by her friend laughing.

“Oh Lily. Dear sweet Lily. So easily flustered. She’s got you under her spell all right.”

“Get bent,” Lily finally managed, prompting more laughter.

"Such language. You've been hanging around those commoners too long, Lily dear."

Lily scowled.

"Anyway. I've got to run. I haven't an exotic girlfriend to ready for, but I'm still attending. Hoping to dance with a proper boy or three."

"Thank you for your help, I suppose."

She smiled.

"You're welcome. And I am just needling you, Lily. You've every right to do what- and whom- ever you please, so long as it stays out of the Press."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Good evening," Lily said in an annoyed tone.

Her friend laughed again, and left.

**

Lily hurried through the corridors, to the natural history clubroom. They would be meeting here. Soon, she imagined. She hoped she wasn't late after all.

She knocked on the clubroom door twice, then opened it. She saw Ange inside, wearing oval glasses, and a blue dress with long, detached sleeves, black gloves, and dark blue, low-heeled pumps on her feet. She stood up from the couch, and glanced at Lily.

“Oh, Ange. Hm. Am I late, or early?”

“Ah, hello Miss Lily,” Ange said in her affected accent. “No, you’re fine. The Princess is helping Miss Chise get ready.”

“Ah, I see. Well, may I sit?”

“Of course,”

Lily closed the door and walked over to join Ange, who sat back down.

"So, Ange?"

Ange blinked, and looked up uncertainly at Lily. Lily couldn't ever get a good fix on the girl's true personality. She had seemed a provincial ditz at times, and at other times a cold-blooded amoral spy. She suspected both were equally an act, but never had a chance to prove it.

"This will be your first dance at Queen's Mayfair, yes?"

"Ah, yes. That's true Miss Lily. I wasn't here for last year's Spring Ball, and I missed the ... what is the autumn dance called? Promenade?"

Lily nodded.

"Yes, just so. I wonder, can you dance?"

"Well, we have dancing class .…"

"Yes, classes are one thing. It's quite another to be on the floor in a ballroom, with strangers around you."

"Oh," Ange said, shifting nervously.

"Well, have you ever ... danced a waltz?"

"Oh. Outside of class? No."

"Hmm. Minuet?"

Ange blinked uncertainly, and shook her head.

"Polka, then?"

"No."

"Well," Lily huffed, "have you any experience dancing, or has Incognia no dances at all?"

Ange opened her mouth for a moment, then closed it again. She blinked.

"Well ... I grew up in a village in the Outback, which is a huge desert. We were isolated for many months at a time, so we didn't get much modern culture. But, when one of our neighbors would build a barn we would all get into a big square inside of it, and dance."

"Ah. Folk dance then?"

"Yes! Oh, and every autumn when the harvest was brought in we would build a bonfire, and have a hoe-down. We called it that because our farmers could put their hoes down for the winter. I guess the dances we did then would be Folk too."

"I see," Lily said thoughtfully.

"Oh! And I ...."

Ange was interrupted by the back door of the clubroom opening. Both girls looked up in expectation.

Princess Charlotte glided into the room. She wore a peach dress with a yellow sash and white trim, and peach gloves that reached to her forearms. Her hair was elaborately braided, and a silver tiara decorated her brow.

Ange stood slowly, her eyes widening.

"You look ... beautiful, Princess."

Lily stood hurriedly, and curtsied.

"You are quite stunning, Your Highness."

Charlotte's face broke into a brilliant grin.

"Oh, you two are going to swell my head to bursting with your compliments. You may continue."

Ange and Lily chuckled.

"Chise will be along momentarily. So, what were you two discussing? I do believe that I interrupted Ange."

"Ah, yes. She was telling me about some of the quaint customs from her native village in Incognia."

Ange shifted her weight nervously, and Charlotte's grin widened just a touch.

"Oh. Is that so?"

"I am afraid the poor dear has never danced a proper dance in her life. Well, aside from classwork, but that hardly counts, does it?"

"I see," Charlotte said, eyeing Ange carefully.

"Oh, I was about to say that there is a dance I know from home!"

"Oh, and what is that dear?" Lily asked.

"The dog-trot!" Ange said with an excited grin.

"Dog trot?" Charlotte asked slowly, knitting her brow uncertainly.

"Oh," Lily said, "Do you mean the _Fox_ trot?"

"Ah! Yes, that's it. I knew it was named after a little cute, furry critter. I just chose the wrong one," Ange giggled.

The Princess' grin widened further.

The back door to the clubroom opened again, and Lily looked up. Her eyes were wide in expectation. She smiled.

Chise walked in. She wore a light blue sleeveless dress, elbow-length gloves, and a black choker with a silver oval. In place of the usual flowers in her hair, she wore a single white lily on her left side.

"Chise," Lily whispered, taking a step toward her.

She missed entirely the glare that Charlotte shot to Ange, and the nonchalant shrug Princess got in return.

"You are ... beautiful," Lily continued.

Chise shrugged, her cheeks turning pink.

"Ah, well. Perhaps I ought to say that you are the one that is beautiful, Lily."

Lily's lips twitched into a thin smile.

"Perhaps you ought."

Chise grinned.

"Well," Charlotte said, "it is about time we head off, I do believe." She held her arm out for Ange to take.

"Shall we?" Chise asked, placing her arms around Lily's forearm.

"After you," Princess said with a wide grin.

The English and Japanese girls walked out of the clubroom, smiling and glancing from time to time at one another.

Ange and Charlotte hung back a step, as they walked down the stairs. They shared an uncertain glance. At the bottom of the stairs, beside the main door, Marilla stood. She wore a simple, elegant purple dress with a low neckline, and looked mildly displeased.

"Ah, Marilla! You look stunning," Chise said happily. She glanced at Lily.

"Yes. Um. Yes, you do," Lily said in a wavering voice.

"Thanks," Marilla said, trying not to glare at Lily, and failing. "You look ... pretty. And you Chise, look ... beautiful!"

"Doesn't she," Lily asked smugly.

"Well," Princess said, politely pulling away from Ange and hurrying gracefully down to the base of the stairs. "It's lovely to see you here tonight, Marilla. You had a nice trip here?"

"It was a London cab. Fair enough, considering."

Charlotte nodded, and smiled.

"I see. I do hope all three of you enjoy the dance. Together. As you all did agree to do."

"Yes," Chise nodded, glancing between Lily and Marilla. "It is to be a quiet and peaceful evening. We are all to get along."

Marilla smiled at Chise, and managed to mostly smile at Lily.

"I'm sure we all will."

Lily nodded.

"Oh," Princess said with a frown. "I've forgot something. You three go on ahead. Ange, will you help me?"

"Of course, Charlotte."

Chise nodded, and held out her hands to Lily and Marilla. Marilla clasped Chise's hand. Lily wrapped her arms around Chise's forearm. Marilla, her frown returning, gripped Chise's other forearm tightly.

Chise, not seeming to notice, began walking out into the night air. Lily and Marilla glared at one another, quite literally over her head.

It was late afternoon on Queen's Mayfair Academy campus. Balloons, filled with helium, floated gently on the end of multi-colored strings. Streamers were hung between the gaslight posts, and the walkways were lined with torches, which flickered gently in the mild breeze.

"It looks to be a lovely evening," Lily observed casually. Marilla hummed noncommittally. Chise glanced between the two of them, still smiling.

"It shall be, I am certain of it. The decorations are lovely, so far."

"Thanks," Lily said.

"You have something to do with them, Gaveston?" Marilla asked.

"Well, yes. I was on the planning committee, along with Beato and Charlotte. And a couple other girls. An Irish, and some brown girl I believe."

Chise frowned, and glanced at Lily.

"Do you refer to Chandony? She is from India."

"Ah, that's right. I knew it was some colony or other."

"And the Irish _girl,_ was she Brianna by chance?" Marilla asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Hm? Oh, something like that, I think."

Marilla nodded. "Her sister works at the laundry mill."

"Does she?" Lily asked in surprise. "I thought they were from Dublin."

"Yeah, but they both moved here when Brianna got a scholarship to come to Queen's Mayfair. Kiara, Brianna's sister, told me she had to come too because ... well, never mind. Not as though you care."

Lily shrugged.

"You are right, it doesn't really matter. I suppose I've never talked to Brianna. I don't know her very well."

"That so?" Marilla said in a mockingly-surprised tone.

A few individuals and couples were making their way to the ballroom, in suits or dresses. Most of the students were in little clumps of three to a half-dozen. A few couples walked arm in arm, and a few individuals made their way across campus alone.

As the three girls drew closer, they could hear the music. It was a strident, syncopated American song, ideal for the new popular dances starting to make their way across the Atlantic.

Lily felt her heart beat a touch faster. The energy of the music was undeniable, even muffled by distance.

"Well," she chose to say in as off-hand a voice as she could manage, "it's not to my taste. Barely music at all, though I suppose it has a certain charm."

Marilla glanced at her with a smirk. "It's apparently quite popular music. I suppose it's a bit low-brow for you, Gaveston?"

"Well, it isn't very refined in any case. You can practically see the brothel girls gyrating to it, can't you?"

Marilla took a deep breath, choosing to allow the matter to rest. No point arguing before the night had even begun properly.

The double-doors leading to the ballroom were open. Light and warmth and music spilled out, and as the three passed through they were transported in an instant from the growing darkness of early evening to the bright and loud energy of the dance. Several couples were already on the floor. Most were dancing the foxtrot, with a few using hesitation waltz steps instead. Chise only saw the free, swinging motions of the dancers, their closeness and intimacy. Her expression softened, and a huge grin crossed her lips.

"Oi, Chise? We said we were gonna wait a might, yeah?"

Chise blinked, and glanced at Marilla. "Oh. Well, I suppose so."

Lily shrugged.

"There'll be plenty of time, and they'll play _this_ several times tonight, I am certain."

Along the far wall, chairs had been arranged. Many were occupied by students who didn't choose to dance so early, or were in a group without intention to dance. At least, without being properly invited.

As the music ended, numerous dancers left the floor. Others stood and trotted out to the dance floor in anticipation of the next song.

It was another fast, popular song. The three walked over to the chairs, where they saw Beatrice and Dorothy.

Marilla chuckled. Dorothy had two plates of snacks, one balanced on her knee, the other in her left hand. She was munching on a bit of fried chicken that had been shaped to resemble a small drumstick. Beatrice, beside her, held two cups of punch. She was frowning. When she saw the others approach, she said something to Dorothy, and set the two cups down on a chair beside her. She then stood up and trotted over toward them.

"Marilla! Good to see you! Hey Chise, Lily."

"Good evening, Beato," Chise said with a smile.

"You look nice," Lily said.

Beatrice wore a yellow dress with orange bodice, puffy off-the-shoulder sleeves, white lacy trim at the shoulders, a red bow-tie around her neck, and red ribbons in her hair accentuating her usual bun-style.

"Thank you. You do as well. I mean, you all do."

Marilla smiled.

"Suppose we better go at least say hi to Dorothy, huh?"

Beatrice sighed.

"Please. I hope she doesn't just eat all night."

Lily laughed, and the others grinned. They walked over to where Dorothy sat. She wore a long red strapless dress and elbow-length red gloves. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun. She wore a yellow bow-tie around her throat.

She hurriedly swallowed the chicken she was eating, and set her plates down on the chair beside her. She pulled herself up to her feet, and grinned widely.

"Heya gals. Looking ravishing, if I may say so."

This drew blushes from Chise and Lily, and a widening grin from Marilla.

"You look kinda nice yourself, MacBean. I like how you're wearing Beato's tie, and vice versa."

Dorothy laughed.

"Noticed that huh? I wondered if anyone would."

Beatrice shook her head.

"Anyway, we're waiting for the waltzes to start."

Lily nodded.

"Yes, we intended to to the same."

Dorothy grabbed her plates of food and sat back down. Beatrice, with an exasperated sigh, picked up both cups and sat as well. The other three sat, Chise between Lily and Marilla. When Lily slipped an arm around Chise's waist and scooted a touch closer to her, Marilla frowned and placed her arm around Chise's shoulders and moved closer also. Chise, her cheeks turning red, placed her arms around the other two girls.

Dorothy laughed.

"God, you three are too cute. Say Beato, how long before you figure Lily and Marilla have to go out to the back yard to settle this one?"

"Doro!"

The music ceased, and the various couples trickled off the dance floor. Someone in the orchestra started playing "God save the Queen" on clarinet, and a slightly embarrassed looking Princess Charlotte glided into the ballroom, a rather more embarrassed looking Ange beside her, holding her arm.

There was a titter of laughter, and a couple wits began to sing, off-key. The clarinet abruptly cut off.

They made their way from the entrance to seats along the edge of the wall, where they noticed the others. As they approached, Dorothy stood and made an exaggerated curtsy.

"Yer Regal Majesty," She smirked.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, and Beatrice giggled.

"Are you drunk already?" Ange deadpanned. "I thought that I had vetoed the idea of spiking the punch."

Dorothy scowled at her.

"Still think that would've been funny."

"You truly have the mind of a middle-schooler."

"Better than having the body of one," Dorothy retorted.

"Doro!" Beatrice said in shock, her eyes widening and her cheeks turning bright red.

Dorothy winced and turned to her with an apologetic shrug.

Before they could sit, the next piece of music began.

"Ah! A waltz," Chise stated.

Charlotte and Ange both turned to each other at the same moment, and Charlotte nodded.

"C'mon Sweet," Dorothy called out. Beatrice grinned and trotted after the older girl.

"You do know how to lead, right?" Dorothy said with a smirk.

Beatrice's eyes went wide.

"Whaa? _Me_?!"

Chise stood up, and glanced somewhat awkwardly between Lily and Marilla, apparently torn who to ask for the first dance.

Marilla shook her head with a thin smile. "You two go ahead. Between finishing up at the laundry mill and getting ready, I'm famished. Gonna get a snack first."

Lily smiled. "Thank you," she said with true gratitude.

Lily grasped Chise's hand, and the two walked out to the dance floor.

They turned and faced one another. Lily placed her left hand on Chise's lower back, as Chise put her hand on Lily's shoulder. They clasped their free hands lightly together.

"Remember your steps," Lily stated.

"Yes, I know. We have practiced this many times," Chise replied in an even tone.

Lily counted the beats, finally nodding as she stepped forward and to the right with her right foot. Chise stepped back with her left. Lily brought her left foot forward, then to the side to meet her right foot. Chise mirrored her movements as they danced the basic box step.

Their eyes met, and smiles crossed their faces.

"Good," Lily nodded.

"Thanks to you, sensei," Chise replied, with a lightly teasing tone. Lily's cheeks reddened.

They noticed Beatrice, flustered, her hand on Dorothy's rear-end, stepping forward with her left foot as Dorothy stepped back with her left. Beatrice blushed and muttered what must have been an apology, jerkily and hesitantly trying a half spin, trying to correct her footwork, only to nearly become entangled in Dorothy's legs. The taller girl laughed, and let go of Beatrice's hand, swapping with some awkwardness to the lead. Beatrice, face bright red, was all-too eager to accept the swap, and when they started moving again it was smoother.

"Remind me to tease them later," Lily said with a smirk.

Chise rolled her eyes, but grinned.

"Huh," Lily said as she noticed Ange and Charlotte.

"What is it?" Chise asked.

The two danced with smooth, precise grace around the floor. Ange leading, her hand on Charlotte's lower back. The two were both smiling, and perhaps paying more attention to one another than the situation around them.

"Guess she can dance. I never know with her," Lily said in surprise.

Chise smiled.

"Yes, Ange is truly a cunning lizard. One never knows what shade her scales will next turn."

Lily looked at her with wide eyes, and Chise couldn't help but laugh.

The music ended, and Lily and Chise pulled a little ways apart. Lily curtsied, and Chise, with a wide grin, followed suit.

The next waltz began with trilling strings and flutes. Chise and Lily both grinned widely.

“Proper waltz music,” Lily noted, placing her hand on Chise’s back.

“Indeed,” Chise agreed, placing one hand on Lily’s shoulder, and clasping their free hands together.

As the music flowed smooth as the river it was named for, Lily and Chise settled into an easy rhythm, Rise, fall, and spin.

“I do hope they play more Strauss, and less of the _Russians_ ,” Lily said.

“Well I enjoy both really,” Chise said.

“Hm. Well, remember Chise, this is our song, yes? The first time we danced I played it on the gramophone.”

“That’s true. I was not very good.”

“Nonsense, Chise. You were quite good, considering it was your first Western dance ever.”

“I suppose so”

Lily noticed that Marilla was sitting alone, frowning. She glanced in her direction when she could, and she realized she was watching the two of them. Lily could imagine Marilla thinking that they were a bit too close. Their hips were pressed together, and Lily’s hand was on the small of Chise’s back. To her, it felt comfortable, but Lily could easily imagine Marilla feeling quite differently.

As the music swelled to its climax, and conclusion, Lily pulled away from Chise. “We should, perhaps, return to Marilla. I imagine she is lonely.”

“Hm," mused Chise. "Yes, I should imagine so.”

They walked off the dance floor arm-in-arm. Chise settled down next to Marilla, placing an arm around her waist. Lily sat beside Chise, settling in close and putting an arm over her shoulders. Marilla, glancing at Lily with a quiet sigh, shifted just a bit closer to Chise as well. Her arm slipped across Chise's back, brushing Lily's.

"You have eaten?" Chise asked.

Marilla looked at her with a nod.

"Decent stuff. Some of the girls I work with would kill to eat so well."

Lily winced.

"Well, I am given to understand that the left-overs will be donated to a London soup kitchen."

"How generous of you," Marilla deadpanned.

Chise sighed, and pulled both women just a bit closer to her.

"We are not to have such a talk tonight," she chided lightly. "This is to be a time of fun and enjoyment."

Marilla nodded. "Yes. Yes of course dear. You're right."

They were soon joined by Ange, Charlotte, Beatrice, and Dorothy, who had all stayed out for one more waltz.

"Everyone having fun?" Dorothy asked, winking at Lily.

Chise nodded at her with a wide smile.

"It is fun, yes."

Dorothy's smirk widened. "Yeah, you especially look like you're having a nice time."

Beatrice sighed, and poked Dorothy's side with her elbow. Dorothy ignored this.

"Well," Charlotte said, "we are going to take a break for a moment. As enjoyable as the dancing is, it is not good to overdo it."

Lily noticed that Ange's hand still rested on Charlotte's back, and the Princess had a relaxed, content expression. She shifted, ever so slightly, to lightly lean against Ange.

As they were waiting, a tall, beautiful blonde girl wearing a strapless light red dress with white lace trim walked over toward them. She held the arm of a shorter boy with short black hair and the stubbly suggestion of mutton-chops. Beatrice and Dorothy shared an uncertain look, Charlotte grinned.

"Hello Chris," she said.

The others all blinked in surprise.

Chris laughed. "Hello everyone."

"You look," Beatrice began.

"You do indeed," Dorothy agreed.

"Who is your friend?" Chise asked with a smile.

"Oh. This is Matthew. Matthew, this is Dorothy, Beatrice, Lily, Chise, Marilla, and Ange. I am sure you recognize Princess Charlotte?"

"It's an honor to meet you, Your Highness," he said with a little bow. "It's nice to meet the rest of you as well."

"Matthew is it?" Charlotte asked with a grin. "I wonder how the two of you met."

Chris smiled.

"Well, I received a letter under my door."

Matthew shrugged, and grinned.

"Not very original I suppose. But I had to try somehow."

Chris nodded. "It worked, anyway."

Charlotte beamed. "I'm happy to hear that. Happy for the both of you."

"Won't you join us?" Ange asked, her expression as usual carefully neutral.

"Oh, we intend to dance most of the night. Isn't that right, Matthew?"

"Indeed. Thank you for the offer, however. And again, it was nice meeting you all."

"Enjoy yourselves," Charlotte said.

The two drifted out onto the dance floor.

After a moment, Beatrice sighed, her shoulders slumping. Dorothy laughed.

"Don't tell me you're jealous?"

Beatrice shrugged. "I just thought she was ... I mean, that she liked girls."

"She does," Ange stated blandly. The others glanced at her curiously. "Idle talk. She mentioned it to me the other day, in fact. We discussed issues of love and romance, and I encouraged her to follow up on one of the many

love letters she had received. She was uncertain whether to answer a boy or a girl. She decided to answer the one person who had been persistent enough to write her multiple times."

"Matthew," Lily whispered.

"Yes," Ange nodded.

Charlotte smiled.

"I'm glad to see you get along with Chris, Ange."

"We have something in common," she replied with the thinnest of grins.

"Anyway," Marilla said, "I didn't get myself all dressed up and cabbed out here _just_ to eat. C'mon Chise, it's my turn."

"Ah! Yes ma'am," she said hurriedly. She stood, and extended her hand to Marilla, who took it lightly, with a smile. They wandered out to the dance floor.

"Well, do any of you want anything?" Beatrice asked.

"Yeah, to dance," Dorothy replied with a smirk.

"Ange," Charlotte said with an edge of exasperation to her voice, "won't you please entertain Dorothy?"

Ange glanced at Charlotte, her cheeks briefly turning pink, before she nodded.

"Alright."

Dorothy nodded, and accepted Ange's hand as they stood and moved out to the dance floor.

Beatrice glanced at the others.

"Go ahead, Beato. I'll get something later," Lily answered.

Charlotte nodded in agreement, and Beatrice wandered off to the refreshment table.

She observed Lily for a moment, watching her watch the dancers. “Are things alright, Lily?”

Lily sighed, and turned to look at Charlotte.

“Well … it isn’t easy. Marilla is … I don’t know quite what words to use.”

“Patient?” Charlotte suggested with a smile.

“I suppose so. It isn’t even that though. She is not pleased with the situation, and yet … well, she hasn't killed me.”

Charlotte laughed.

“Well, I suppose that is something. She is aware of everything?”

“Yes, she is.”

They were silent for a moment, as they watched. Marilla and Chise were smooth and precise on the dance floor. Marilla was leading.

“She is so very beautiful,” Lily whispered

“Chise?”

“They … both are, I suppose,”

“Hmm.”

Dorothy and Ange were far less precise. Dorothy was leading, and her hand was slightly lower on Ange's back than it needed to be. Dorothy was smirking, and if Charlotte recognized the look on her face, was being a mischievous flirt. Ange was laughing, though her cheeks were red.

Lily was watching Charlotte closely.

“Um, does Dorothy have … feelings for Ange?”

Charlotte hummed. “Quite likely. They spent many years together in the orphanage, after all. I don't doubt that they became close. Closer than they will admit, I mean.”

Lily frowned, tapping her chin.

At that moment, Beatrice returned, carrying a glass of punch and a plate of pastries. She sat down beside Lily with a sigh.

“Beato? Are you alright?”

“Well … if I must be honest Lily … I am a little jealous.”

“Oh,” Charlotte said, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah. I mean … I know Doro and Ange are just friends. I know there's nothing to worry about. And I'm alright with the two of them together. I ... I mean, dancing. But, even with all that, I am still jealous.”

Lily sighed and shook her head. “I understand, Beato. Completely.”

Beatrice ate some pastries, and Lily grabbed one as well. They watched as their loved-ones danced with others.

“Well,” Charlotte said with a sudden grin. “Perhaps the two of you might enjoy at a dance. Together, I mean.”

“Oh,” Lily said, blinking.

Beatrice blushed, but looked at Lily with a thin smile. “I mean … if you want?”

Lily turned to her, and nodded. “Alright. It would be a pleasure.”

Beatrice's smile grew, and she set her plate and cup down. They stood, and, tentatively, took each others' hands. They walked out to the dance floor, just as the current waltz ended.

"Well well," Dorothy said with a grin. "You two gonna have a go?"

“Indeed,” Lily said in a haughty tone, glancing between Dorothy and Chise. The Japanese girl smiled.

“They are fun, these Western dances. Enjoy yourselves!”

Marilla and Ange shared a glance, turning back to their partners as the next song, another slow waltz, began.

Lily placed her hand on Beatrice's back, and the younger girl nervously took her free hand. She nodded, placing her hand on Lily's upper arm, and began to move.

Beatrice didn't make the same mistake she had earlier, stepping back with her left foot as Lily stepped forward with her right. She quickly relaxed, settling in just a bit closer to her dance partner. She smiled, even as she felt her cheeks warm up.

Smoothly they slid across the dance floor, the graceful and playful music perfectly setting the mood between the two.

"Good," Lily stated. Beatrice felt her face turn a shade redder at the praise.

The music ended, and Beatrice and Lily came to rest. They pulled away slightly, looking at one another with wide eyes. Lily, smiling, curtsied, and Beatrice stepped back over to her.

“Um … do you want to … I mean ….”

“Another dance?” Lily asked.

Beatrice nodded.

Dorothy, passing by on the way to sit, laughed.

“Geez you two, get a room!”

“Doro!”

Ange and Marilla walked past without comment, and Chise looked at Beatrice for just another moment. A thin smile crossed her lips.

The music began, and they danced. Lily's hand slipped a little lower than necessary on Beatrice's back, and she felt a tingle run up her spine. She wasn't quite sure what to make of the sensation, so she chose to ignore it. Lily was surprisingly good at leading. She kept Beatrice from making mistakes, guiding her through the steps and putting her at ease. Allowing her to enjoy the sensations: of moving to music, of being close to another. She squeezed Lily's hand, and felt her other hand slip down just a fraction more, to the small of her back. She swallowed, and glanced at Lily's face. The older girl's cheeks were red. She was focusing on the dance, looking over Beatrice's shoulder as was appropriate.

“Tired?” Beatrice asked

“Oh. Well, no. I mean, a little. I am enjoying this, though.”

Beatrice smiled, even though she felt her own cheeks warm.

“Yeah. Yeah, me too.”

After what seemed far too short a time, the music ceased.

Beatrice took a deep sighing breath, and Lily glanced at her questioningly.

"Let's sit this one out," Beatrice suggested.

"Okay," Lily agreed, with some reluctance.

They walked back to the seats, Lily's hand still on Beatrice's back. The younger girl wrapped her arm around Lily's waist. When they reached the chairs, they sat quite close, keeping their arms around one another.

Dorothy and Charlotte exchanged a glance, but said nothing.

"Looks like you two had a blast." Marilla said with a grin.

Beatrice grinned very widely.

"It was fun."

Lily nodded.

"It was."

Beatrice closed her eyes, and settled back against Lily. Chise glanced at her curiously, then looked at Lily. The girl shrugged softly. Chise grinned, with a nod.

"It is fine," she whispered.

"Hm?" Beatrice asked, opening one eye.

"Nothing," Chise said with a chuckle. Beatrice shrugged and closed her eyes again.

After a slightly longer pause, the next song began. It was more of the music from New Albion.

"Oh! Ragdance," Chise said with an excited smile.

Charlotte grinned.

"Rag _time_."

Chise nodded.

"I want to try!"

She stood, and looked at Marilla.

"I'm sitting this out, dear."

Chise frowned. Ange glanced at Charlotte, who nodded. She then stood, with an earnest smile.

"Let's go, Chise!"

Chise blinked in surprise. She had heard Ange use such a light, high-pitched tone before, but only rarely, and only when addressing Charlotte.

"Alright," she agreed.

Ange took her hand and the two walked out to the floor. Ange took the lead, and Chise found her energy strangely compelling. She grinned, and settled into the loose rhythm of the foxtrot.

Dorothy glanced at Beatrice who still leaned against Lily, whose arms loosely draped around the younger girl's waist. "Say, Your Highness," she said, turning back to Charlotte with a widening grin. "How's about we show these amateurs how it's done?"

Charlotte laughed.

"Alright, although my foxtrot is somewhat rusty."

"Yeah, mine too. I don't think anyone's gonna care. I certainly won't."

Charlotte, smiling widely, stood and accepted Dorothy's hand. Dorothy immediately put her hand on Charlotte's lower back, and they danced out onto the floor.

Beatrice opened her eyes, and sighed softly.

"Beato? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, things are okay, Lily. I'm gonna get some snacks, though. Want some?"

"Please," Marilla nodded.

Beatrice extracted herself from Lily's embrace, giving her a wide smile, before trotting off to the refreshment table.

Marilla turned with a smile ... which melted when she realized she was sitting with Lily. Alone.

Lily shifted awkwardly.

"Well," she began.

"Yeah." Marilla turned back to watch the dancers. "Chise looks like she's having fun too."

"She does," Lily agreed.

Silence.

Lily blinked, and looked at Marilla. "Um."

"Listen, Lily. This is kinda ... I don't know."

"Awkward?"

Marilla shrugged. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel jealous. It isn't ... look, I'm not mad, I guess. I can tell you really do care for her."

Lily shrugged,

"Just," Marilla continued, "I mean, my parents stayed together until my father passed. They didn't ever love anyone else."

"Ever?" Lily asked, somewhat surprised.

"Can't speak to when they were young of course. Mum and dad were just ... they were _always_ together, that's it."

Lily nodded.

"So, that's where I'm coming from, Gaveston."

Lily sighed. Uncertain what else to say, she turned to watch the dancers.

At an opportune downbeat, Dorothy dipped Charlotte, wearing a wide smirk, and wriggling her eyebrows. Charlotte laughed softly, a fond expression on her face.

Ange frowned heavily, missing a step and prompting Chise to compound the error. The Japanese girl looked annoyed, and said something to her.

Ange pulled her in just a little closer, spinning them past where Dorothy and Charlotte were dancing. Dorothy noticed, winking at Ange, and pulling Charlotte in just a bit closer as well.

Ange, with a frown, danced in a wide circle around where Dorothy and Charlotte danced.

Chise forced them to stop, saying something else to Ange. She looked vaguely upset. Ange released Chise, who watched as Ange walked over to Dorothy and tapped her shoulder. Dorothy turned to her with a wide, mischievous grin.

At that moment, the music ended, and Dorothy laughed.

Ange's cheeks turned red, but she held her arm out for Charlotte, and after she clasped it led them back to the seats where Beatrice, Marilla, and Lily were sitting, eating cheese and crackers.

Dorothy turned to Chise, holding a hand out in invitation to her, but the Japanese girl shook her head with a smile.

Lily, Beatrice, and Marilla exchanged an uncertain look, but then turned with smiles to Chise and Dorothy.

Chise released Dorothy's arm, and settled down between Marilla and Lily, favoring both with smiles, and accepting a cracker spread with cream cheese from Lily.

Dorothy sat beside Beatrice, who immediately snuggled up to her. Dorothy, laughing, wrapped her arms around the younger girl.

"What's wrong sweet? You get jealous?"

"Yes," Beatrice grumbled.

Dorothy squeezed her tightly, and kissed her cheek.

"Next dance is ours," she said.

"Yes," Beatrice agreed with a nod.

As a new song began, Beatrice and Dorothy stood up and walked out to the dance floor. As they left, Lily glanced uncertainly at Chise and Marilla, before standing up.

"Um. May I ... have this dance?" she asked. Holding her hand out, not to Chise but to Marilla.

Marilla raised her eyebrows, and glanced at Chise. The Japanese girl was grinning very widely, and nodded.

The older English girl stood, and placed her hand in Lily's.

"Alright, Gaveston. Let's see what you've got."

Lily's cheeks turned red, but she smiled. Hand in hand, they walked out to the dance floor. There was an awkward moment when both girls placed their hands on their partners' lower backs. After a moment of uncertainty, Lily moved her hands, accepting Marilla's lead.

"Three, two ...." Marilla whispered. She nodded, and they started to dance. Lily's face heated up as she made a slight mis-step. Marilla pressed against her with her hips, forcing Lily to make the correct movements.

"Um," Lily began.

Marilla glanced at her with a growing smirk.

"What is it, Gaveston?"

"It's just ... I mean, you are ... good."

Marilla chuckled, and turned her attention back over Lily's shoulder.

"My mum insisted I take dance class. Get some culture, while the money was available. I went to precisely one ballet lesson before quitting it in disgust. My mum was not to be denied, so I took up waltz instead."

"I see. Well, I too took ballet as a child."

"That so?"

"Yes."

"You're pretty good actually. Graceful and confident."

"Oh. Thank you."

"So why'd you quit ballet? I guess you didn't hate it."

"Nobles do not become ballerinas."

Marilla laughed.

"Therefore, I stopped. Actually, I was just starting some more advanced forms, and decided I didn't like the ... pain. It wasn't worth it, for a mere hobby."

Marilla nodded.

"I guess I understand that."

The song ended, and Marilla shifted her hands.

"One more. You lead this time, Gaveston."

Lily smiled.

"Alright."

As the music began, they started to dance. There were no missteps this time.

"You're pretty good at this, really."

Lily smiled.

"There are never enough boys in dance class. Therefore, it falls to us to learn the man's steps as well as the woman's."

Marilla nodded.

"Same happened to me. I kinda prefer the lead though."

"Oh, do you?"

Marilla glanced at her.

"I suppose that seems improper or something to you, yeah?"

Lily blinked, her cheeks turning red.

"Not ... not really. It even makes sense. It fits you, being in charge."

"Hm."

Lily sighed.

"You okay?"

"Yes. I am. I guess, I am actually enjoying this."

"Me too, Gaveston. You really aren't half bad."

Lily laughed.

"A high compliment, I suppose?"

Marilla smirked.

"About as close to one as you'll get from me."

Lily gazed up into her eyes. Marilla unflinchingly looked back. Lily took a deep breath, and inched closer to her.

"Gaveston?"

"Hm?"

"We dancing or making out?"

Lily turned crimson, and sputtered what might've been an apology. Marilla laughed.

"Probably time to sit down anyway."

Lily nodded, her face still red, but a big silly grin crossed her lips.

Lily and Marilla returned to the seats, Marilla's hand still resting on Lily's lower back. Lily's cheeks were pink, and Marilla wore a thin grin. Before she sat, Lily turned and gave Marilla a quick hug, and lightly pressed her lips to Marilla's cheek.

She sat and turned to Chise with a grin.

"Did you two have fun?" Chise asked with clear amusement.

"Ah. A little," Lily admitted.

"Your turn," Marilla said, holding her hand out to Chise. The Japanese girl didn't hesitate. She took Marilla's hand. Before they could return to the dance floor, Lily stood hurriedly, wrapped her arms around Chise, and kissed her cheek as well.

She remained on her feet as the two walked out to the dance floor. Then, with a sigh, she sat. She watched them for a moment.

"Lily?" Her friend who had helped her with her hair called out her name, and trotted over toward her. Lily turned to her with a wide smile, which instantly evaporated when she saw the look of near-panic on the girl's face.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a problem. That one brown girl, Chardony .…"

"Chandony? What happened?"

"Come on, she needs your help."

Lily glanced out at the floor, briefly meeting Chise's eyes. She turned back to her friend, and nodded as she stood up.

"Alright. Let's go."

Her friend moved quickly toward a back storage room, Lily following hurriedly.

Her friend opened the door, and Lily moved through.

"I hope everything's okay," Lily managed.

"Not so much," said a deep, masculine voice.

Lily squeaked, and jolted backward. But her "friend" was behind her, blocking her path. Closing the door behind them. Lily looked back at her with wide eyes, and she turned again.

"Cameron! What ... what is the meaning of this?"

"I believe that is my line. What _is_ the meaning of this? To learn that the supposed impartial witness was in fact _fucking_ the oriental bitch the entire time."

"That ... that duel was last year! I ... she and I barely knew each other then. I mean, you did lose fair and square ...."

"Not so fair, I think. Since you were on her side the entire time."

Lily took a deep breath, and tried to keep from trembling.

"Really, this is preposterous. I don't know what you intend to accomplish."

"Well, perhaps giving that oriental a fresh reason to challenge me to a duel? Without you around to sway the balance in her favor. And perhaps in such a condition as to distract her this time round."

Lily swallowed, and glanced back at the girl she had called a friend.

"Why?"

She laughed.

"Well, it's simple isn't it? People like you need to be taught a lesson. Its just such a shame, Gaveston. I thought you were one of us, but it turns out ...."

The door opened behind them.

"What's going on in here?"

Lily's supposed friend jolted in surprise, and backed away. winced, and turned to the door, his fists clenching. Lily turned hurriedly.

"Chandony!"

The Indian girl was just a touch shorter than Ange or Charlotte. She wore a cream dress that contrasted with her brown skin and braided black hair. Her bare arms had lean, taught muscles. She could certainly not be called intimidating. Unless, of course, you actually knew her.

"Imagine my surprise, Gaveston, when I learned that _I_ needed _your_ help back here. I come back and find out that you're being intimated."

"This doesn't concern you."

"Of course it does."

He scoffed. "Figures. I should have known you orientals would stand together."

Chandony's expression darkened further.

"You're a bigger fool than I thought if you think Todo and I are the same. She isn't even particularly a friend. However, it is my job to see that the dance tonight goes smoothly, without incident. I've not had a moments peace to dance or eat or anything, all so that the other members of the planning committee can be with their darlings. And now I find this, and I fear that it constitutes an incident."

"And what do you intend to do about it?"

"Ask you politely to leave, both of you." Chandony glanced at the girl as she said this.

"Ask ... You would presume to tell me what to do?!"

Chandony scowled. "I suppose you don't intend to leave quietly."

"I intend to show you your place, you ...."

He advanced toward her. Lily cried out, backing away hurriedly.

Perhaps he didn't think things through. Perhaps anger and frustration had clouded his judgment. Or he really didn't know Chandony very well. In any case, his backhand strike never hit the Indian girl. Without effort, she blocked the blow, wrenching his arm behind his back and forcing him down hard to the floor, her knee pressed against his back above a kidney. He groaned as she twisted his arm, very hard.

"Now, I will ask you once more," she hissed, "leave quietly, yeah? Or I'll drag your sorry ass out bodily through the ballroom. It'll disrupt the dance sure, but I figure it'd be worth it to humiliate you in front of the entire school. A big, strong, rugged man like you, dragged out the building by your balls? Imagine what that'll do to your reputation, eh?"

He grimaced.

"Fine. I'll leave. But this is not over."

She twisted his arm again, and he cried out in agony.

"I can accept that. Any time you want to try me out, feel free. Just remember that unlike Todo, I won't hold back. You'll not be walking away from the encounter."

She held him in place for one more moment, before releasing him and pulling back, immediately assuming a combat stance.

He stood, scowling, rotating his arm and rubbing his shoulder. He glanced at Lily.

"I'll ensure that your father hears of this," he snarled.

Lily took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Yes, good. Let every one know what a low, miserable character you are."

He grumbled, turned, and stalked out of the room.

The girl, trembling, looked at Lily.

"Suffice it to say," Lily hissed at her, "I no longer consider you to be a friend. I would appreciate never seeing your face again."

Chandony couldn't help but grin, and the girl gasped in shock.

"I ... fine. I really did think better of you, Gaveston." She turned, and flounced out through the door.

Lily took a deep breath, and looked at Chandony. "Thank you," she said in a thin voice.

The Indian girl shrugged. "Don't thank me. I was resolving an incident that threatened to disrupt the dance. Frankly, you could do with a little toughening up, Gaveston. Have your girlfriend teach you some Jujitsu, so if this happens again you don't have to rely on someone else."

Lily shrugged. "She ... has taught me a little. I guess I'm just not very brave like you and Chise are."

"Well, in any case. get back out there, before that English girl waltzes Todo away for good."

Lily laughed softly. "Okay. Thank you, Chandony."

***

Lily made her way back to the seats. She again met Chise's eye. Chise said something, and Marilla turned to look at her as well. Lily forced a smile to her face, and gave a quick wave. Chise and Marilla turned to one another, then smiled back at Lily.

She took a deep breath, grabbing a punch on her way back, and sat.

After a moment, a tall, blonde woman walked over to her.

"Oh, Chris? Didn't expect to see you alone. Where's Matthew?"

Chris sat down beside her, still smiling pleasantly.

"He had something come up, and had to leave."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that. It's difficult not having the person you care for available." Lily sighed, and watched Marilla and Chise.

Chris glanced out to the floor as well.

"Care for isn't the right way to say it. We're not dating."

"Oh? I thought you went to meet him after reading a love letter from him?"

"Yes, that's true. We agreed to come to the dance together, and go out a few times. Nothing more than that."

"I see. How do you feel about him, though?"

"Well, that's the strange thing. He's nice. A gentleman. He accepts me at face value. He doesn't care ... no, that's wrong to say. He _does_ care who and what I am, but it doesn't bother him. Boy, girl, neither. I actually .…"

Chris stopped talking, her cheeks turning pink.

"What? It's not like I'm going to tell anyone."

Chris shrugged.

"Just, tonight he has treated me like a girl. When we went out to supper the other night I was in a nice suit, and he treated me like a boy. I ... rather like that."

"I see," Lily said quietly.

They sat for a moment in silence. Chris glanced at Lily, who tilted her head questioningly.

"Would you like to dance?" Chris asked.

"Oh. I ... suppose that would be nice. Nicer than just sitting here."

Chris smiled, rose, and bowed, extending a hand to Lily.

Lily blushed, taking Chris' hand and allowing herself to be pulled to her feet.

They walked out to the dance floor, and Chris placed her hand on Lily's lower back. Lily unhesitatingly accepted Chris' lead, and they began to move.

"You're quite graceful," Chris said with a smile.

Lily's blush deepened. "As are you."

The orchestra began playing very slow music. It was barely proper dance music at all. Quite a few of the dancers left the floor, to sit and to rest. It was late, and most were tired.

Ange and Charlotte remained on the floor, holding one another closely, moving slowly to the music.

Beatrice and Dorothy also stayed out, barely moving at all as Beatrice rested her head against Dorothy's body.

Chise and Marilla clung to one another. Marilla was whispering something to Chise, and the Japanese girl nodded.

Chris and Lily had danced the last waltz of the evening, and pulled away from one another uncertainly. Lily's cheeks were pink, and she shrugged.

"Um. I guess things are pretty much ending."

Chris nodded. "Yes. I enjoyed our dance, Lily."

Lily curtsied to her, her cheeks turning a brighter red.

"I did as well."

Lily felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned. Her eyes widened.

"Chise?"

Chris quietly moved off of the dance floor, and Chise put her arms around Lily's waist.

"I ... didn't expect ...."

She felt another pair of hands on her shoulders.

"Relax, Gaveston."

Lily gasped, and glanced backward. Marilla stood there with a lop-sided smile.

Chise, expression difficult to read, pulled away from Lily, and Marilla shifted. She placed her arms around both of the other two.

"Marilla?"

"I mean, I enjoyed dancing with you. There's no proper ballroom dance for three, so ... I mean, just shut up and accept this!"

Lily's face was crimson, but she nodded.

The song finally ended, and the silence that followed was jarring.

Viktor von Loeb, the school's musical director, stepped out to the dance floor. Most people now left the floor entirely.

"Thank you, everyone. That concludes tonight's dance."

There were disappointed murmurs, and some polite applause. He frowned, and held up his hand, as though attempting to conduct the audience.

"Before everything ends, I would like the members of the student planning committee to come over here, so we can all give them our appreciation for running a wonderful dance!"

Charlotte, Beatrice, and Lily took each others' hands and walked out to the center of the ballroom. Chandony walked over to join them. Janice, still holding her violin, came over from the orchestra as well.

He frowned and glanced around.

"Brianna?"

Lily and Beatrice shifted and shared an awkward glance.

"Oh, something came up for her I am afraid," Charlotte explained with a smile.

"Oh. Pity. Well regardless, please give them your appreciation!"

There was a general applause, and the orchestra began to play a jaunty little victory song. Much to everyone's amusement.

"Now, thank you everyone. I must ask everyone to go straight to your rooms. The chaperons will be seeing to it that no funny business happens."

Despite some moans of disappointment, the ballroom slowly cleared out.

Chise and Marilla, hand in hand, wandered over to where Lily stood, with the other members of the planning committee.

"Well, I guess I'm going to head out. My taxi is supposed to be waiting for me."

"Lily, why don't you go and see her off? We'll be alright for a few moments," Charlotte said with a smile.

"Ah, alright. I will be right back though, to help with cleaning."

"Yes, the most thankless part of being part of the committee. Well, aside from missing the dancing," Charlotte said with a glance in Chandony's direction.

"It's fine. I'm really not that fond of dancing, believe it or not. I didn't mind working instead," she shrugged, with a faint grin.

"Anyway, thanks guys."

Chise reached out and took Lily's hand, while keeping Marilla's firmly in grasp. Together, hand-in-hand-in-hand, the three walked out of the ballroom into the midnight chill. A chaperon glanced at them, but said nothing.

"It was a lovely evening," Lily said casually.

"Very," Marilla agreed.

Chise smiled.

"And to think that I danced with the two most beautiful girls at the ball."

Marilla smirked. "Ange'll be happy to hear that, I think."

Lily giggled.

"I mean the two of you, of course," Chise said with a faint hint of exasperation in her voice.

"Teasing," Marilla said with a chuckle.

"Yes," Chise nodded with a wide grin.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the main building. Uncertainly, the three released each others' hands.

"Well," Marilla said, glancing at her wrist-watch. "Cab should be here soon."

Chise shrugged, and shifted her weight. Lily walked over to the steps leading up to the main entrance.

The cab pulled up to the steps of the main building. Chise took a deep breath, and turned to Marilla. The older girl sighed, and wrapped her arms around her.

"Looks like this is for me."

"Be safe in going home," Chise whispered.

Marilla squeezed her tightly, then as they started to pull away, leaned in to capture Chise's lips.

Lily blushed, and turned away, looking across the gas-lit campus, and the long, sharp shadows thrown by the yellow, flickering light.

"I had fun," she heard Marilla say.

Lily turned back, to see that Marilla and Chise stood apart, and were looking at her.

Lily shuffled her feet.

"I ... I did too."

"Yes," Chise agreed.

They looked at one another for another moment, then Marilla closed the distance between herself and Lily, wrapping her arms around the younger English girl. She squeaked in surprise.

"We all had fun," Marilla repeated.

Lily sighed, and loosely draped her arms around Marilla.

"I suppose we did."

Marilla pulled back, still looking at Lily. She was smiling. Lily tilted her head.

"Marilla?"

The older girl shrugged.

"Well," Lily said slowly. "I wonder ... what are we doing over the summer holiday?"

"I believe we had planned a trip to Casablanca," Chise said.

"Yes," Marilla nodded, "all of us. That would include you, Lily."

Lily nodded, taking in a very deep breath.

"Then ... shall we spend time together? The three of us I mean. In Casablanca, I mean."

Marilla and Chise shared a glance.

"Well, I suppose it could be alright," Marilla said slowly.

"We had fun tonight, did we not?" Lily said.

Chise nodded. "You are correct."

"Then we'll plan on it," Lily said.

"Alright," Marilla smiled.

The driver cleared his throat.

"You've plans to take a cab tonight, yeah?"

Marilla jolted, and turned to him.

"Yes, thank you." She turned back to the others. "Chise, Lily, good night to you both. I," she looked directly at Lily. "I care for you. Apparently."

Lily's face heated, and she shrugged.

"I love you, Marilla," Chise responded.

"Love you, Chise."

Lily managed to meet Marilla's gaze for a moment, before finding that a bit too much.

"Good night Marilla," she managed.

**Author's Note:**

> Chandony is mentioned in the third Picture Drama.  
> 


End file.
